1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bottom base for a soft water spouting toy, particularly to one possible to be attached with a child's bicycle or tricycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As this bottom base is used for fixing a soft water spouting toy on a handle of a child bicycle or tricycle that is a new developed toy, so there is no prior art to be described there.